This invention relates to tools that are operated by firing a blank cartridge behind a piston which forces a pin or nail from the muzzle end of the tool into and through a clip which is held against a ceiling, wall, or other structure into which the pin or nail is to be driven. It will be described in connection with a powder tool but can be used with other tools such as pneumatic tools. The terms "pin" and "fastener" will be used herein in a generic sense to indicate a fastening element which is projected from the tool through a clip or other structure which is to be fastened to an adjacent structure by the pin.
The term "clip" is also used herein in a generic sense to indicate any structure member which is fastened to an adjacent structure for the purpose of providing a connector for holding panels or other elements connected to the structure to which the clip is secured. In the illustrated embodiment of the invention, the clip will be shown as an angle section with one leg for connection by the pin to a permanent structure and another leg extending transversely of the first leg and having an opening therein for receiving connecting means for holding the panel or other structure which is connected with the fixed structure to which the clip has been pinned by the percussion tool.
An important consideration in the use of such percussion tools is the holding of the clip in place against the structure to which it is to be connected. This is done by detachably connecting the clip to the muzzle end of the tool so that the clip can be held in place by the tool. This invention provides an improved adaptor on the muzzle end of the tool for holding the clip.
The adaptor is attached to the muzzle of the tool by a connection that permits rotation of the adaptor in either direction about an axis coincident with the axis of the muzzle of the tool. The clip is held in a fixed, but releasable, position with respect to the adaptor.
In the operation of the invention the adaptor is pressed into position to locate the clip at the desired position and orientation; and the tool can then be rotated any position which makes its operation most convenient.
The releasable holder for securing the clip to the adaptor is held against the clip by spring pressure and can be moved back to receive successive clips by a simple, manually operated lever.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.